The Mysterious But Immensly Powerful Lady Samantha
by Lady Shikata
Summary: this is my version of inuyasha the movie 9. not as dirty as the last but still kinky.


**InuYasha ****The Movie 9**

**The Mysterious But Immensely Powerful Lady Samantha**

**The bright, flashing, neon lights of a bustling Tokyo flickered all around him. Lord Sesshomaru slowly made his way along the crowded, noise filled streets searching for his mate and adopted daughter. He had been thinking about it and had decided to dump his mate since he was no longer satisfied with her personality and attitude. He wanted to find someone more like himself. His relationship with her had been a fling, a moments sexual attraction, nothing more. Since he had made love to her hundreds of times he was sick of her. So now, it was over.**

**The plan was to take his mate, Ritoku, back to the well at Higurashi shrine. There he would tell her of his decision and push Ritoku back through to their own era, 500 years in the past during the feudal era of Japan, on the other side of the well. But as he turned the corner it became clear that his plan wouldn't be necessary. His adopted daughter, Rin, almost collided with him as she came around the corner, a terrified look in her eyes.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru! It's Ritoku! She's being attacked by a hord of demons!"**

**As Sesshomaru looked past the girl to a park next to a large forest he noticed a huge group of what appeared to be a mixture of wolf, fox, and different types of bug demons. They noticed his gaze and took off into the woods, leaving a rolled up heap in their wake. Lord Sesshomaru knew emmediately that it was Ritoku. He looked back down at Rin, who still had an utterly mortified look on her face. **

**"Rin, I was coming to tell her it was over between us anyway. I doubt she's still aqlive but we may aswell go see." Sesshomaru told the young girl. She had liked Ritoku but hadn't spent enough time with her to get angry with her lord. She loved and depended on him.**

**"Right. But my lord, what will you do if she is still alive?" Rin asked as she hurried to keep up with Lord Sesshomaru. She realized that he didn't care about Ritoku anymore but she needed to know either way.**

**"Well, I can't guarantee I'll let her live or try to save her if she is." He told Rin and continued toward Ritoku's still motionless body. Upon reaching her body the two discovered that Ritoku was indeed dead. Her now mangled body had been nearly ripped to shreds by the demons. Sesshomaru continued to stare at his former mates disfigured corpse but looked back at Rin when she began an alomost hiccup sound, trying to hold back tears. He reached down and put his right arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. She emmediately turned so her face nestled into his side.**

**"I'm so sorry Lord Sesshomaru. I shouldn't be crying. I should act stronger than this. But I just can't help it." Rin cried as she buried her face deeper into his side. He tightened his grip around her and pulled her in as close as he possibly could.**

**"Rin... sweetheart, it's alright. You don't have to strong when it comes to these things. That's why I'm here." Sesshomaru said with a sudden act of extreme kindness. He lifted her up and held her in hisw arms, allowing her head to rest on his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support considering he only had one arm to hold her with. "Come on, let's get back to Kagome's." He told her.**

**"But what about Ritoku's body. Are we just gonna leave her here?" Rin asked, her crying starting to cease.**

**"Look into the woods. See those eyes glowing back there? The demons are waiting for us to leave so they can finish their meal. I feel it would be best to simply leave her here. There's nothing we can do."**

**"Alright. Let's go than." Rin told her lord and they turned to head home for the night.**

**The next morning everyone found out why Ritoku had not returned the night before. Much of that day was spent sulking until Sesshomaru scolded them to 'knock it off.' Afraid of upsetting him they did as he said. Though it was difficult, they made it through to the evening. They all sat around the fireplace in the Higurashi's living room watching T.V. and talking amongst each other. All but Sesshomaru, who sat in a chair by himself.**

**"You know, he says he's fine but do you really think he is?" Sango asked Kagome as they sat in front of the crackling flames.**

**"I'm not sure. He seems to be even more distant than before. Maybe he cared more about her than he realized." Kagome answered, daring a glance at the handsome full dog demon sitting alone, the fire dancing in his amber-gold eyes. He looked so lonely and depressed. If she had'nt been aware of his cruel and malaceful disposition she'd have run over and hugged him. But she immediately pushed the thought from her mind. The sound of the phone ringing interupted her thoughts as her gaze shifted from the hearth to the hallway where her grandpa was picking up the reciever.**

**"Kagome, it's for you!" He called out to his grandaughter. **

**"Really, who is it?!" She shouted back.**

**"Your cousin!" He answred.**

**"Oh, coming!" She hollered and rushed off to take the call. Her voice began loud but faded as the conversation turned more nuetral.**

**"I didn't know Kagome had a cousin. She never mentioned having more family." InuYasha said, looking down the hall to where Kagome was sitting in a big, rolling chair at a desk writing something on a notepad.**

**"Well sure. Her cousin just moved here from the United States. She's living with a couple of friends right now but she's over here a lot. She and Kagome really get along well. Plus they're the same age and go to the same school." Mrs. Higurashi explained.**

**"So is that the only other family Kagome hasn't mentioned?" Miroku questioned the older woman.**

**"More or less. The rest of our family is pretty distant."**

**"Mine too." InuYasha said, looking over his shoulder at his older brother.**

**"Hey, guess what? Sam invited us to a Christmas party tomarrow!" Kagome exclaimed, re-entering the room.**

**"Sam? Who's Sam?" Sango asked, curiously tilting her head. **

**"Oops, sorry. Sam is a nickname for my cousin. Her given name is Samantha."**

**"Oh, that's pretty." Sango chimed as Kagome sat down on InuYasha's lap.**

**"Yeah. She hates it though. She has most people call her Lady Samantha or just My Lady. Only her close friends and family call her Samantha, Sam, or Sammy."**

**"Lady Samantha?" Miroku Said questioningly.**

**"Yes. I guess I'll tell you why tomarrow night when you meet her. It's easier to believe if you see her in person.**

**The next dat went by in a rush of excitement. Most of the Higurashi family was trying to decide what to wear. Kagome's school uniform was already the right colors so she chose to simply wear that. At last evening came and the entire group made their way to a club where the party was being held. Samantha had rented it for the occasion and anyone was welcome to join in the festivities.**

**As they entered, the group split apart. Adults went one way, Sota and his girlfriened another, then Kagome and her friends headed off to the corner between the stage and the banquet table. They all had to slowing meander their way through the crowd since it was so huge. Finally they got to their destination and had a chance to inspect the room. **

**"Wow. I hadn't thought this many people would show up." Kagome said in amazement. A band was playing and the dance floor was packed.**

**"So is this cousin as beautiful as you are Kagome?" Miroku asked just before getting smacked upside the head. Sango gave him an angered look and he shut up fast.**

**"Well, actually, she's a lot prettier than I am." Kagome responded.**

**"I highly doubt that." InuYasha said, reaching over and wrapping his arms around her waist. He lightly kissed the top of her head before the lights went out and the crowd fell still and silent. Moments later Sota and his girlfriend came running up to them.**

**"Hey Kagome! Sam's goimg to sing that song you two have been practicing together and she wants you to sing with her." The young boy said in a rush of excitement.**

**"What? Oh, um, I'm not sure I could. I mean, I know the song well enough, but to sing it in front of all these people."**

**"Don't worry dear. You'll do fine, I know it." Mrs. Higurashi assured her daughter as she handed her a microphone.**

**"Alright, I suppose I'll try. But if were supposed to duet than where is she?" Kagome asked.**

**"She said she'd pop in after a few verses." Mrs. Higurashi had time to say just before the bright lights went onto the stage and the music started. Kagome ran up the back stairs onto the stage as her cousin's voice rang out over the crowd. She sang a few verses going back and forth with her cousin who's figure was still unaccounted for. **

**Only moments later as Kagome was descending the front steps to walk along the floor in front of the crowd when the other girl singing came out of the shadows to join her. The group from the fuedal era starred in awe at the gogeous woman alongside their friend. She seemed to resemble Lady Shikata quit a bit. Her flowing white hair tied up in a high pony-tail. But she had a younger face and brighter eyes. Her voice was loud but beautiful and she wore a pink, satin Santa outfit with white fluff. It went down to about an inch or so past her stomach so that it showed all her legs and almost her underwear. It also had no sleeves or straps. The thing was held up by her breasts and a black belt.**

**When the song ended the two girls walked over to the group standing in the corner. All of Kagome's friends had theor mouths hanging wide open. They obviously couldn't believe what they were seeing. Around them the crowd was going insane with clapping and whistling. Kagome hardly seemed to notice as she fell into conversation with her cousin.**

**"Hey Kagome?" InuYasha said seeming flustered. **

**"Yeah?" She answered in a sing-song voice.**

**"Um, you sounded amazing, but I expected your cousin to be more human."**

**"Oh, right, well, that's why she's known as Lady Samantha."**

**"Wait, I still don't get the point of having "Lady" before her name?" Miroku added into the chat.**

**"I can help you there." Samantha stepped forward and spoke in a more regal voice now. "In this time era there is what's called a demon lord's council. Those in the council help to control the demons living in this era. I am not only part of that, but my powers and strengths have been compared to those of demons who lived centuries ago. Even your father InuYasha. But I digress. So anyway, a couple of years ago when the council representatives finished assessing my powers and the powers of those before me, they decided that mine exceeded anyone else's from any time. I am now known as the most powerful demon ever to exist. Which, considering I'm a girl, angers many others on the council, mainly because they're all men, but they've pretty much learned to deal. I hardly ever see or speak with them anyway."**

**"You say your powers have been compared to that of powerful demons before this time and that my father's power is in that aswell." Sesshomaru began but was quickly cut off by Samantha.**

**"You're wondering if my powers were put up against your own. To answer that question, yes, it was Lord Sesshomaru."**

**"So you know my name."**

**"Actually, I know all of your names. Some only since Kagome's told me, but others from legacy's of thier own." Samantha concluded with a wry smile. The lights were switched to neon flashes like disco and her amber-gold eyes lit up along with them. **

**As more music came on over the speakers Samantha convinced Kagome to go out onto the dance floor and learn some new moves. Miroku and Sango went over to the food to try some different things. They took Shippo along with them, leaving InuYasha and Sesshomaru to watch the girls dancing.**

**"I know I must say this about 10 times every day but god is Kagome beautiful." InuYasha said. But when he looked back at his brother he realized that the older demon had something else on his mind. **

**"Sesshomaru, you're not currently totally enveloped in staring at Lady Samantha are you? Because that would indicate you've got a thing for her."**

**"Oh shut-up!" The demon lord snapped. He turned and walked away through the crowd, stopping on the opposite end of the room. InuYasha looked over at him, feeling guilty for having forced his older brother off. But Sesshomaru's attitude had been completely unnecessary. When Kagome and Samantha returned from the dance floor he explained why the demon had left.**

**"I have an idea." Kagome said after her mate had finished. "What if we have Sam go over and talk with him. The are a lot alike after all. Plus she's always been really wise whin it comes to giving advice."**

**"Thanks for the compliment cuz." Samantha said with a smile that just lit up the room.**

**"Do you really think she'd be that stupid! Sesshomaru will eat her alive!" InuYasha exclaimed.**

**"Oh really. Well, as a matter-of-fact, you'll find that I can be very persuasive." Samantha told the half-demon with an annoyed expression. But there was a glint in her eyes that gave him an uneasy feeling. "Just you wait. I'll go over and try to win him over. And trust me, he'll be here soon enough if this little chat were about to have doesn't go any further than that."**

**"Wait, What do you mean by that?" InuYasha questioned as Sango, Miroku and Shippo returned.**

**"I mean that not too long ago, in my youth, I was quite the lecherous, naughty little girl." The entire group stared with amazed and surprised faces while also trying to hold back giggles. "If I don't come back by the time you're ready to leave, I'll bring him home in the morning." Samantha turned and walked off towards the full dog demon across the room.**

**"Hang on, I don't get it?" Young Shippo asked, jumping into Kagome's arms.**

**"I'll explain it to you when you're older, okay." She told the fox child and began a conversation with her friends.**

**Lady Samantha strolled over to where Lord Sesshomaru stood, leaning against a wall. She leaned up against that same wall not two feet from him. The air sustained an invisible barrier of silence as they continued to simply stand next to each other. Finally, Sesshomatu spoke up.**

**"Did you come over here for some reason or just to piss me off?'' He asked in a mono-cramatic tone.**

**"Actually, yes. But the reason is more to listen to your views and add my advice when needed or asked." She told him, keeping her voice soft and low so as to not be heard.**

**"What are you talking about?"**

**"I'm talking about you just storming off a little while ago."**

**"It's none of your business."**

**"Oh yes it is. Everyone's concerned about you."**

**"Well it's none of their business either." Sesshomaru simply turned his head and starred out at the dance floor. It seemed he thought that those words concluded the conversation Samantha had begun. But he would soon find out that this was far from over. Sam still had a few tricks up her sleeve. She allowed them to merely stand in silence while she contemplated her next move.**

**''So do you really feel that way or would you like to talk about something?" She asked without even looking at the demon lord. **

**"No."**

**"Alright, then perhaps this will work." Lady Samantha said before taking the man's head, by both cheeks, in her hands and kissing him violently. She grabbed him by the remaining arm and dragged him a few feet along the wall to where a man stood gaurding a door. When the lady walked up he opened the door immediately and closed it behind the two. She released her grip on Sesshomaru in order to speak to him once more.**

**"Come with me." She said rather coldly. They were in a long, dark hallway and she led him down to a room at the end of it. pulling a key from her belt Lady Samantha unlocked the door and showed her guest inside. Flipping a light-switch revealed that the now adequately lit room was filled with merely a closet, bathroom and bed. **

**"What the hell are we doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, turning around just in time to see the lady lock the door.**

**"You are going to start talking even if it takes all night." She said, replacing the key at her waist. Sesshomaru gave her a look of total annoyance but she ignored him completely. "Go ahead and sit down." He did and she sat down next to him on the bed.**

**"Okay, let me just tell you now that anything that happens in this room, stays in this room. Meaning whatever you tell me I swear to never tell another soul. If I do you have every right to kill me in the bloodiest, most violent way you feel necessary. But as both a fellow dog demon and power searcher you can trust me. Being a lot like you I realize that's hard to understand but at least try." All he did was continue to stare down at the floor so she tried another tactic.**

**"Look, maybe this will hit some sort of nerve in your brain. I know for a fact that the kind of burdans I believe you carry are only going to cause you not just emotional pain but they will also make your physical strength and power weaken." With that Sesshomaru gave her a look of disbelief.**

**"I thought that might get your attention. But I am serious about this. So it would be in your best interests to talk to me. I know that quite recently you've lost both your sister and your mate."**

**"It was the second time my sister died so it was sad but endurable and I was planning on getting rid of that woman anyway." Sesshomaru said flatly but Lady Samantha could see the pain in his eyes and knew how he truly felt.**

**"Sesshomaru, you are carrying immensely heavy burdans on your shoulders. Don't you realize how much better you'll feel once you've admitted that and talked about it with someone?" He said nothing. "Come on." Samantha said in a low voice, softly touching the man's left shoulder. There had originally been no arm there since it had been severed some time earlier but she used her healing powers to recreate the arm. Placing her hand on the new limb she continued. "Let's start with your sister. Do you feel at all guilty or angry or hurt about something that happened with her?" Sesshomaru looked down at the woman who seemed so intent on helping him and sighed.**

**"Yes." He said in a saddened tone, finally giving in. "I wonder how she could have possibly come back only to die again and not have told me she would?"**

**"I see. You feel angry with her for not telling you she would be dieing again." The lord shook his head to indicate that she was correct. "Look at it this way, didn't she die to save you and your brother?"**

**"Yes."**

**"And if she had told you she was going to die in doing so would you have allowed her to?"**

**"No."**

**"There you have it. There's no reason to get angry with her. Your sister simply knew that if she told you her plan you'd have stopped her and things would only have gotten worse for you. Do you understand?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. Then how about your feelings toward that mate of yours? Anything bothering you there?"**

**"I suppose it bothers me that I feel I betrayed her and left her to die. When I saw her being attacked by those demons I didn't even try to go help her. I just had a sudden thought that if she died it would all be over anyway."**

**"Ah, guilt. Well, take your decision to dump her in the first place. You'd realized that the entire relationship was a lie. She loved you but you couldn't return her feelings. By letting her go now you would have been giving her a chance at getting over you and finding someone who truly did love her. Besides, with the leaving her to die thing, I've looked over that and, according to what I currently know, she was already dead by the time you saw what was happening. Even if you'd tried it wouldn't have made any difference."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yup. So don't beat yourself up about it." Samantha told him. She leaned back and laid herself down on the bed.**

**"May I ask you something?" Sesshomaru said a moment later.**

**"Sure."**

**"Earlier you said I could trust you because you are a fellow power searcher. What did you mean by that exactly?"**

**"Oh, well, you are in search of personal power. You want to become as strong as you possibly can, correct?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well, I, to, am in search of power. But I'm looking for a different kind of power. You want strength. I am already proven to be the most powerful demon ever to exist. I have enough physical strength. What I want is power in another."**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means I want power in a man. There is almost no way any man will ever be as strong or stronger than me. But I want a man willing to protect me anyway. A man with not only power physically, but power of the heart aswell. A man who can love me for who I am, not what I am, for the rest of eternity. A strong, loving, handsome man." As she said this the two demons stared directly into each others eyes. Then slowly began moving towards one another. Samantha pushing herself slightly up off the bed and Sesshomaru beginning to lean down.**

**"A man like me?" He asked, now placing his right hand on her side. She moved her right leg over so it was behind him before answering.**

**"Yes. A man like you." She flung her arms around his neck and locked her lips with his. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and came down on top of her. His chest pinning her to the bed as he kissed her lips, face, and neck rapidly. Lady Samantha ran her hands from Sesshomaru's cheeks to his chest and untied the red strings holding the man's armor on. He grabbed and tossed it to the floor. He then removed his shirt and pants while she removed the skimpy, pink Santa outfit and her undergarments. Lord Sesshomaru propped himself up on his elbow and placed the other hand on the woman's side. Lady Samantha placed both her hands on the man's sides. They stared into each others eyes once more.**

**"How can one woman be so incredibly beautiful, be so mch like me, and turn me on so easily?" He asked, running his hand up to her cheek. She put her hand over it and kissed his palm. **

**"I'm getting pretty good at that. But you're lucky, I usually don't fall for men so quickly. There's just something about you I really like." She told him, smiling. He made a sideways grin at her and then came back down surprisingly gentle.**

**"Why so gentle?"**

**"I really like you and I'm not going to let you end up like my last mate." He said, seeming concernedly upset with a hint of worry on his face aswell. **

**"Oh Sesshomaru!" Samantha exclaimed and pulled her lover down onto her body again. They continued to make love all through the night.**

**"Kagome! It's nearly midnight, I think it's time to go!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled over to her daughter from the front door. "We'll meet you outside." With that she left the party and went out to the parking lot.**

**"I guess we'd better go." Kagome said to her friends as they began to leave aswell.**

**"Hang on. What about Sesshomaru?" InuYasha prompted.**

**"Well, Sam did say to leave without them if they weren't back yet. Maybe she's making some real progress with him. Who know's what all he'd want to get his chest if someone could actually get him to want to talk about things like that." Sango told the half-demon. Miroku and Kagome shook their heads in agreement.**

**"Yeah, I guess you're right." He said, looking back at the club one last time before heading around the corner leaving for home.**

**"The next morning when Lord Sesshomaru awoke he was all alone. But there was a light on in the bathroom so he figured that Samantha must be in there. He sat up against the wall and waited. A moment later Lady Samantha emerged wearing a red, lace bra and matching underwear. Walking over to her man she laid down next to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach and laying her head on his chest. He put an arm on her shoulder and she reached up to do the same. They kissed once before pulling each other even closer.**

**"I've never said this to anyone but, Lady Samantha, I love you." Sesshomaru said, kissing her again.**

**"I'm very particular and careful about who I say this to but, Lord Sesshomaru, I love you too." She kissed him using tongue this time and when released spoke again. "We should get back to Kagome's now."**

**"You're probably right." He said with a twinge of reluctance in his voice.**

**"Don't worry. That doesn't mean I'm leaving you. I plan to stay there along with you." She explained, both of them rising.**

**"Good." He told her with yet another passionate kiss following.**

**"Hmmm... god I'm gonna love this relationship. I'll go get dressed." With that Samantha strode off into the bathroom. Sesshomaru had already been dressed for some time when his new mate finally emerged. Today she wore her hair up in the same high pony tail but had on white jeans consisting of many black X's, strings and chains, a short sleeved, normal, white shirt with a black dragon forming around it, and attachable cuff sleeves with black flames running up them. Again, she looked gorgeous. The black eye-liner and lipstick was a nice touch. **

**"No matter what you wear you look gorgeous." Sesshomaru said, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her out.**

**"Thank you, I know." She replied, giving him an adoring look. They walked side by side down the street back to the Higurashi shrine. **


End file.
